Te Amo
by AnyGro
Summary: Ellos querían que fuéramos felices, jamás pensamos que costaría tanto.
Estábamos juntos, tomados de la mano frente a lo que una vez fue nuestro hogar; solos en el mundo.

Ambos nos formamos en el mismo vientre junto a otras cuatro personas, crecimos juntos, vivimos juntos, disfrutamos juntos pero por una falla lo perdimos todo.

En ese entonces no sabíamos qué hacer, cómo actuar ni a quién acudir.

Los que creíamos amigos nos dieron la espalda.

Juramos jamás volver a confiar en alguien; solo hubieron seis personas que nos amaron tal como éramos y sufrieron por nuestra causa.

 _-¿Quieres entrar?_

 _-...Si._

Juntos abrimos aquella puerta, y entramos temerosos a aquel hogar que nos vio crecer.

Todo era igual pero diferente, tan vacío, tan solo.

Era extraño entrar y no escuchar aquellas peleas, aquellos pasos descontrolados, aquellos gatos que entraban y salían, a aquella persona cantar en el tejado.

Soledad.

Tristeza.

Remordimiento.

Dolía estar ahí, ni siquiera sabemos el "por qué" de nuestra visita, solo llegamos.

 _-Estamos en casa._

Escuchamos el eco en la entrada, el piso rechinante y ventanas rotas.

Entramos uno a lado del otro.

La cocina seguía como la habíamos dejado, a diferencia que esa comida ya no estaba o simplemente se echó a perder.

Todo oxidado, viejo, olvidado.

Temíamos ir al segundo piso, las escaleras estaban realmente viejas y sobre todo en mal estado. Decidimos subir, con suma precaución.

El pasillo, ese maldito pasillo al que le temía por las noches en aquellos tiempos.

Hasta ahora fuimos fuertes, pero con cada corto paso aparecía una maldita lágrima.

Sollocé, dolido, harto...

Él se mantenía firme, aguantando aquel dolor infinito y esas sensaciones en el estómago.

De pie frente a la puerta, dudando si abrir o no.

Apretó con fuerza mi mano, viéndome de reojo, esperando mi aprobación.

Asentí.

Lentamente abrimos aquella puerta, dejando ver poco a poco aquella habitación llena de malditos recuerdos.

Recuerdos hermosamente dolorosos, sentí mil espadas atravesarme el corazón.

Dolía como el maldito infierno.

Dolía y dolía, un maldito dolor punzante en el pecho, las lágrimas salían cada vez más, tenía ganas de sacar el dolor acumulado de todos estos malditos años.

Él no lo resistió.

Lloró.

Estaba completamente roto, por dentro y por fuera.

No aguanté más y entré difícil mente, me senté en aquella mesita donde compartimos tanto con aquellas cuatro personas.

No logré contener por más tiempo el llanto.

 _-¡Quiero a mis hermanos!_

Solté desgarradoramente, aquel dolor volvió más fuerte que nunca. Solo quería volver a ver mi cara cuatro veces más, con distintos colores en la ropa.

 _-No llores..._

A penas le escuché.

Dejé caer mi cara contra la mesita, milagrosamente parecía no derrumbarse.

 **"Compré esta mesa para los seis, verán que durará más que nosotros. Bastardos".**

Sin importar la apariencia que tomen mis uñas, las encajé en la mesa; intentando apaciguar el dolor de manera fallida.

 _-La guitarra sigue aquí._

Él la abrazó con fuerza, intentando no romperla de lo vieja que era.

 **"Con esto podré cantarles todos los días burazas, cuento con ustedes my babys".**

Este maldito dolor acompañado de culpa, si aquello no hubiese pasado, esta casa seguiría llena de buenos para nada.

Escuchamos pasos, cuatro patitas más bien.

Del gastado y polvoriento sofá salió el mejor amigo de una de esas personas.

 _-Meow..._

Era tan viejo, se veía tan cansado, solo.

Seguía esperando que alguno entrara por esa puerta.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado solo aquí, sin alguien que lo cuide?

 **"Yo no necesito hacer amigos, porque los tengo a todos ustedes".**

Me abracé al gato con fuerza y cuidado, él como la casa estaban en mal estado.

Se acomodó en mi pecho, recordando mi aroma, ronroneando.

Le acaricié como "él" me enseñó que le gustaba.

 _-Ninguno de los dos sabe cuidarse a si mismo._

Soltó mi acompañante.

Era cierto, entre los dos se cuidaban siempre.

Seguí llorando, ahora más calmado que antes.

Me senté en el sofá; aquel donde solía observar a cinco personas flojeando en la habitación.

Siempre había silencio, de no ser por otra persona.

Aquella luz de la casa, aquel ángel sonriente, aquella persona que a pesar de todo me amó y protegió del mundo.

 **"¡HUSTLE HUSTLE, MUSCLE MUSCLE!".**

Ese dolor en el pecho creció, mi mente me recordó la miserable realidad:

No lo vas a volver a ver, jamás.

Un capricho me hizo perder todo aquello que tanto amé.

Aquello que me protegió de absolutamente todo.

Aquello que me amó sin importar lo malvado y enfermo que podía ser.

Sí, era un maldito enfermo.

Esto era lo único que me hacía arrepentirme de aquella decisión.

 _-Quiero verlos..._

Susurré con la poca voz que me quedaba.

Me odiaba.

Recuerdo el día que perdí lo mío.

Aquello que según yo, solo me pertenecía a mi.

Seguro por lo mimado y caprichoso que solía ser.

 **"¡No importa lo que digan, tú debes ser feliz. Nosotros te apoyamos, ahora vete!".**

Aquella almohada con estampado de una ex idol popular, me abracé a ella con fuerza importando poco lo sucia que podía estar.

Olía horrible, pero qué mas da, podía soportarlo.

Después de todo he soportado la culpa todo este tiempo.

 _-El futón, sigue aquí..._

Ambos quitamos la mesita y como aquellos buenos tiempos que llegaron a mi cabeza, colocamos el futón.

 _-Cama para seis..._

Ese futón vacío, lleno de hermosos recuerdos, sentimientos y aquella vez que no olvidaré.

Aquellas cosas que lograron sobrevivir las tomamos, nos despedimos de quien sea o lo que sea que siga viviendo en esa casa.

Prometimos volver.

Desde el auto podía ver la casa alejarse poco a poco, ese grafiti seguía ahí.

Hay que quitarlo cuanto antes.

 _-¿Tienes hambre?_

Pregunté al gato, este maulló a lo que tomé como un si.

Mi almuerzo fue devorado por este gato.

 _-Finalmente en casa._

 _-Estoy exhausto, creo que tomaré un baño._

 _-Prepararé la cena._

 _-Claro._

Tibia, deliciosa, agradable.

Me hacía falta una ducha así de relajante.

Realmente no quería recordar lo sucedido, fue un día bastante pesado.

 _-Mañana... Iré a ver a mamá y papá._

Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Los extrañaba al igual que aquellos ninis inservibles.

 _-¿Disfrutas tu baño?._

Entró él. Sonriente como siempre. Eso era lo que me hacía amarlo con locura, mi capricho.

 _-Justo ahora más que antes, entra conmigo._

Extendí mi mano hasta él, me negó con la cabeza. Intenté convencerlo ahora con un puchero. Fallé.

 _-Ahora no cariño, preferiría una cena tranquila para después..._

 _-¿Terminar en la cama? Si mal no recuerdo, en nuestra luna de miel dijiste que yo era tu postre preferido. -Sonreí pícaramente. Realmente no me apetece una noche de amantes o algo por el estilo, pero adoro sus expresiones de pena. Es lindo-._

 _-Prometo cumplirte después._

 _-De acuerdo, señor aburrido._

La cena fue tranquila, no sacamos lo anterior ocurrido a conversación.

Solo silencio combinados con leves maullidos y ronroneos.

Al día siguiente me encontraba frente a mis progenitores. La briza cálida y el amanecer radiante brindando un calor abrazante; quise atrapar en mis brazos aquellos cuerpos viejos, pero me era imposible.

 _-Me hacen tanta falta, Papá, Mamá..._

Aquellos cuerpos no eran mas que huesos y carne seca, cabello canoso y posiblemente ropa desgastada y mal oliente.

Odiaba a muerte aquellas lápidas frías, sabía que no era el tipo de comodidad que mis padres merecían pero dado el caso, sería imposible si quiera mandar a limpiarlas.

Palabrerías escritas con pintura, algo de muy mal gusto y falta de respeto para mis amados padres.

 _-Detesto a esa perra, los odio a todos._

Mordí mi labio inferior intentando soportar la ira, la culpa nuevamente, y mis nuevas ganas de llorar.

 _-Soy muy feliz, se los prometí. Me pidieron serlo sin importar nada, mírenme, lo que tuve que sacrificar por mi felicidad._

Terminé pidiendo perdón a aquellas lápidas, importaba una reverenda mierda si me veían y me reconocían; estas personas bajo tierra eran mis padres y merecían mis disculpas así llorara sangre.

 _-Los amo a ambos._

Me levanté y caminé hasta la salida, ignorando todo a mi al rededor.

¿Cómo terminó todo de esta manera?

Era sencillo.

Me enamoré.

 _-¿Nos vamos?_

 _-Choromatsu-niisan..._

 _-¿Si?_

 _-¿Por qué no viniste conmigo?_

 _-Aún no tengo suficiente fuerza para verles._

Íbamos completamente callados en aquel auto. Debido a "aquello" era necesario cambiar de apariencia, de nombre, todo.

 _-Todomatsu, te amo._

Me enamoré de mi hermano mayor, el tercer hijo de la familia Matsuno.

Nos correspondíamos desde hace tiempo, antes de siquiera saber lo que sentíamos.

Me encapriché con este maldito amor imposible y terminamos revolcándonos por toda la casa, cada maldito día.

Besos, caricias y algo más.

Algo gracioso es que incluso llegamos a manchar aquel futón, no una si no varias veces; nos era excitante hacerlo con el aroma de todos en él.

Somos unos malditos enfermos, pero nos amamos después de todo.

Un día Jyushimatsu-niisan llegó antes de lo esperado, recuerdo su cara de asombro aquella vez mientras me miraba mordiendo SU almohada.

Choromatsu-niisan temblando del miedo encima mío con su aún excitado miembro dentro de mi.

 **"Lamento molestar Hustle!".**

Desde entonces se volvió excitante hacerlo sabiendo lo grandes de las posibilidades en el ser descubiertos por nuestros hermanos.

Karamatsu-niisan estaba tan apenado aquella vez, era emocionante la sensación de ser encontrados de esa manera.

Choromatsu-niisan lo disfrutaba, aunque no lo decía. Él solo cumplía mis caprichos.

 _-Yo también te amo, Choromatsu-niisan._

Semáforo en rojo, un beso apasionado con ganas de más. Aquellos labios me gritaban por más, más carne que probar, camino a casa ya estaba sentenciado que hoy volveríamos a manchar aquel futón.

 _-Ahh.. Mhhh..._ -Gemía de placer, mi miembro era succionado y masturbado por aquellos labios suaves y esas manos expertas en su labor desde hace años-.

 _-Nghh!_ -Me vine en su boca, mi cuerpo estaba tan caliente y mi respiración agitada-.

Me besó con pasión abriendo mis piernas y montándose sobre mi, presionando y acariciando mis pezones, mi piel deseosa de él, de sus caricias, su amor.

Un dolor conocido volvió, no era aquel miembro, no.

Era la culpa, los recuerdos de aquella vez volvían a mi provocándome lágrimas agrias y deseos de más.

 **"No me importa que sea incesto, mientras mis ninis sean felices yo seré feliz".**

 _-Mamá..._ -Susurré para después morderme el labio. Mi entrada húmeda y aquella lengua que sabía sacarme más y más gemidos de placer-.

 **"Jamás pensé decir esto, mucho menos en esta extraña situación. Siempre supe que tenía hijos raros pero esto me ha superado, aún así me siento orgulloso de ustedes".**

 _-Papá..._ -Susurré nuevamente, sintiendo mordidas en mis glúteos y a mi hermano marcándome cada rincón de la cintura para abajo-.

 **"Son mis hermanos, siempre supe que eran raros pero no hay remedio. Felicidades hermanito, no sabía que te gustaba el chorizo".**

 _-Osomatsu-niisan ~_ -Gemí aquello, un dedo en mi entrada. Moviéndose lentamente, planeando desesperarme para suplicar más-.

 _-Odio que llames a alguien que no soy yo, Todomatsu._ -Dos dedos entraron bruscamente en mi. El aroma de Ichimatsu-niisan en aquella almohada-.

 **"Jamás podría odiar a mis amados burazas, si su amor prohibido es mutuo entonces yo como su old brother debo apoyarlos, apoyar ese amor que brilla como las estrellas en el cielo, aquel amor que quema como las llamas del mismo infierno..."**

 _-¡Karamatsu-niisan!_ -Tres dedos así y nada más, una mordida, esa marca que dicta mi carne como propiedad de alguien más. Carne intocable-.

 **"Ustedes me dan asco, mi lugar apesta al culo de ambos. Son unos asquerosos... Felicidades".**

 _-¡ICHIMATSU-NIISAN!_ -Mi pierna sobre su hombro y la otra entre sus piernas. Embestidas potentes y mis caderas intentando seguir su ritmo-.

 **"Mientras a Totty le guste estar debajo no hay problema. ¡HUSTLE HUSTLE, MUSCLE MUSCLE!".**

-Jyu... Jyushi... Matsu.. Jyushimatsu~ -A penas podía formar palabra, era excitante estar encima de Niisan. Subía y bajaba en distintas velocidades, movía las caderas y besaba los labios de mi hermano-.

Ahora en el lugar de Osomatsu-niisan, me encontraba acostado con Choromatsu-niisan sobre mi, embistiendo con rapidez, marcando mi cuello, abrazándome y acercándome más a él.

Tiraba de mi cabello con fuerza, mi largo y rosado cabello.

Resultado de un vago intento por cambiar mi imagen.

Mis orejas perforadas con joyería barata.

Él, su cabello peinado de lado, esa figura de dios. Ese torso, esas piernas y brazos musculosos.

Éramos imperfectamente perfectos.

Ensucié nuestros cuerpos con mi semen, él terminó dentro mío.

Agotados, sudorosos, felices, enamorados.

 _-Eres genial Choromatsu-niisan._

 _-Tú cada vez más pervertido._

Un beso selló aquel pecado cometido, en aquel futón con seis aromas distintos los cuales aún guarda.

No podía dormir, aún seguían los recuerdos de ese día.

El día que lo perdimos todo.

Ese día no fuimos precavidos, nuestros gemidos fueron escuchados por mi "amigo" Atsushi.

Él iba a pasar por mi para salir con unos cuantos amigos, Choromatsu-niisan tenía una erección que quería ser atendida.

Como resultado, Atsushi expuso nuestra relación.

Todos mis llamados amigos se burlaron y se asquearon de mi, me rechazaron y humillaron de la peor manera.

Osomatsu-niisan no se quedó de brazos cruzados y les partió la cara a patadas, lo disfruté.

El problema no acabó ahí, los acosos comenzaron; no solo a Choromatsu-niisan y a mi, si no a toda la familia.

 _"Miren nada más, son los enfermos"._

 _"Sabía que estaban desesperados por enterrar la anaconda, pero nunca pensé qué tanto"._

 _"Es asqueroso solo de verlos"._

 _"Siempre supe que eran extraños"._

Primero fueron ofensas, luego adolecentes o adultos molestando la casa.

Al final unos chicos decidieron que era hora de darnos una paliza.

Yo fui la víctima esa vez, me golpearon ha tal punto de dejarme hospitalizado; mis hermanos no podían más con esta situación.

Cuando me encontraba hospitalizado me sentía terriblemente culpable, creía que no se podía poner peor.

Gran error, ojalá jamás lo hubiese pensado.

El odio y asco que la gente nos tenía era tal, que terminaron dañando a mi familia.

Primero: Totoko dejó de hablarnos y se fue a vivir a otro lugar con sus padres.

Después Chibita, cambió su puesto de lugar e igualmente dejó de hablarnos. Nos ignoraba por completo, decía que no quería tener que ver nada con nosotros.

Iyami extrañamente nos habla y es solo cuando necesita algo.

Hatabo y Dayon huían de nosotros, como si tuviésemos una enfermedad contagiosa, incluso Dekapan prometió encontrarnos pronto una cura.

Papá fue despedido de su trabajo, Mamá era la burla de la zona e incluso para las otras madres ella no supo criar bien a sus hijos. Le molestan diciendo como mejor no nos abortó o nos corrió de la casa cuando pudo.

 _-Creo que de todos nosotros fue mamá quien la pasó peor..._ -Suspiré cansado-.

Al salir del hospital todo empeoró, no solo estábamos cortos de dinero si no que la salud de mis padres había empeorado bastante.

Ichimatsu-niisan tenía unas depresiones horribles al igual que Karamatsu-niisan.

Osomatsu y Choromatsu-niisan se encargaban de traer comida a casa y Jyushimatsu-niisan solía volver a casa lleno de golpes e incluso sangre en la ropa.

Esto se ponía cada vez peor, pero la pesadilla comenzó cuando Karamatsu-niisan desapareció.

Dos semanas sin noticias de él hasta que las autoridades llegaron a casa dándonos la peor de las noticias.

 **"Lamentamos informarle que su hijo Karamatsu Matsuno fue encontrado muerto a la orilla del río".**

17 puñaladas fue lo que recibió por mi causa.

Papá llegaba a casa completamente ebrio, mis hermanos no comían debido al dolor de haber perdido a Karamatsu-niisan.

Pasó un mes.

Mamá fue atacada cuando volvía de las compras, quedó bastante grave debido al susto.

Papá no sabía qué hacer ni a quién pedir ayuda, por suerte Iyami rara vez nos prestaba un poco de su dinero.

Cinco personas en un futón, no era nada agradable ver un puesto vacío.

Ichimatsu-niisan solía llorar todas las noches y rogaba que Karamatsu-niisan llegase y todo fuera un mal sueño.

 _-A veces pienso que él lo quería de esa forma..._

Cinco días más tarde fue él, recuerdo estar llegando a casa esa noche. Ichimatsu-niisan se encontraba en el callejón dándole de comer a los gatos callejeros, sonreí al verlo tan calmado y preferí esperarlo en la esquina de la otra cuadra.

 _-Debí haberme quedado._ -Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente-.

Un disparo en la dirección de Ichimatsu-niisan fue lo que escuché mientras bebía mi café. El miedo recorrió mi cuerpo y un monstruoso escalofrío me pasó por la espalda.

Corrí aguantándome el llanto, tropezaba cada dos por tres y al llegar no podía creer lo que veía.

Había tanta sangre, los gatos asustados llamando a niisan; me hinqué a su lado suplicando que se levantara, que me gritara asqueroso o que me corriera de ahí.

No logré aguantar el llanto, seguí moviéndole sabiendo que no iba a despertar.

Un tiro en la cabeza fue lo que lo mató.

Nunca encontraron al culpable, la policía nos ignoraba debido a que éramos una familia de enfermos.

Salía a la calle y todos susurraban a mis espaldas, estaba harto de la situación.

 _-Después él..._ -Tomé dos pastillas para dormir que tenía en la mesita. Me fui a la sala de estar y me recosté en el sofá con el gato de mi hermano-.

 **"No les hagan daño por favor".**

Gritó Choromatsu-niisan asustado, usando su cuerpo para protegernos a Jyushi y a mi.

 **"Los enfermos como ustedes me dan asco, hay que hacer algo al respecto".**

Choromatsu-niisan terminó muy herido, aún así hacía su intento por defendernos. Eso era algo que admiraba de el.

 **"Adiós rarito".**

Le escuché decirme, mientras alzaba un tuvo grande y pesado; temblé como nunca.

 **"!ALTO!".**

De nuevo, sangre.

Cuanto la odiaba, era mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad; Jyushimatsu-niisan salvó mi vida.

Su cabeza destrozada por el golpe, esos malditos huyeron y no les volvimos a ver.

 **"¿Estás bien Todomatsu?".**

 **"Niisan aguanta por favor, verás como llega pronto una ambulancia!".**

 **"¿Te hicieron daño hermanito?".**

 **"Estoy bien Jyushimatsu-niisan, preocúpate por ti...".**

 **"Que bien, no estás herido..."** -Soltaba difícilmente y con demasiado esfuerzo- **"Espero que Choromatsu-niisan y tú sean muy felices... Totty".**

 **"¿Qué dices idiota?".**

 **"Te adoro Todomatsu..."** -Dio una bocanada de aire y con esfuerzo sobre humano volteó a ver a Choromatsu-niisan, quien seguía en shock- **"Cuida de mi Totty, niisan, no le den problemas a Papá y mamá..."** -Cerraba sus ojos poco a poco, yo me abrazaba fuertemente a él, como si eso le fuese a salvar la vida- **"Y no dejen que Osomatsu-niisan haga tonterías... Hustle".**

 _-Jyushimatsu-niisan, fuiste mi ángel hasta el último segundo y lo seguirás siendo_. -Dos pastillas ya no eran necesarias al parecer. Tomé otra-.

Papá y Mamá a penas y resistieron el dolor de perder uno más, Osomatsu-niisan se estaba volviendo loco; salió una noche y no volvió hasta la tarde del día siguiente lleno de golpes y sangre tanto suya como de alguien más. Ya nada importaba, mi familia estaba rota, no tenía sentido seguir viviendo.

Choromatsu-niisan y yo estábamos vomitando en el patio, Osomatsu-niisan llegó a tiempo para hacernos vomitar las pastillas que habíamos tomado anteriormente.

Papá y Mamá fueron trasladados a un asilo de poca fe, uno cualquiera y de bajo presupuesto.

Solo quedábamos tres en esa enorme casa.

Silencio, dolor, tristeza... Estábamos en nuestro límite; la casa estaba realmente descuidada, daba igual si había qué comer o no.

 **"Debo ir al baño".**

Solos. Osomatsu-niisan y yo, sentía mucha presión y miedo solo de pensar que él podría estar culpándonos de todo esto.

 **"No los odio".**

Fue lo que dijo antes de salir y bajar a la cocina.

 _-Pobre Niisan, espero que esté tranquilo donde sea que se encuentre._

Un mes después, fueron a atacar la casa, era de madrugada, se escuchaban motocicletas y la presencia de un tipo armado.

 **"¡QUE CORRAN MALDICIÓN, YO LOS DISTRAERÉ!".**

 **"NO VAMOS A DEJRTE OSOMATSU-NIISAN!"**

 **"¡No importa lo que digan, tú debes ser feliz. Nosotros te apoyamos, ahora vete!".**

Salimos por la ventana del baño, estaba obscuro, obviamente no se veía nada a esas horas.

Al salir corrimos lo que pudimos, no nos alejamos mucho de casa por si Osomatsu-niisan lograba salir.

¡BANG!

Un disparo, después silencio. Comenzamos a llorar con desesperación; nos alejamos y desde lejos vimos como esos desgraciados le habían prendido fuego a la casa probablemente con Osomatsu-niisan dentro.

Cambié mi nombre por Irino Miyu, Choromatsu-niisan ahora se le conocía como Kamiya Hiroshi.

Nos fuimos a vivir lejos, conseguimos empleo, una bonita casa y hasta adoptamos cuatro gatitos para intentar llenar el vacío de nuestros hermanos faltantes.

 _-Esa maldita perra._

Al año de habernos mudado y cambiado nuestra vida decidimos volver por nuestros padres.

 **"Lamento decirles que el señor y la señora Matsuno han fallecido hace tres meses atrás".**

Estábamos tan acostumbrados a las pérdidas que ya nos habíamos planteado esa noticia hace bastante. Flores e incienso fue lo que dejamos en sus tumbas. Planeábamos volver tranquilos a casa pero algo nos detuvo, jamás nos explicaron la causa de muerte de Mamá y Papá.

Días más tarde ya conocíamos la historia completa. Nuestros padres fueron ignorados, maltratados, insultados y todas esas cosas malas posibles hasta el día de su muerte.

Estaban tan enfermos y los médicos del asilo les ignoraban totalmente. No podía perdonárselos ni perdonármelo a mi mismo, mi capricho cometió todo esto. En especial a esa enfermera de pacotilla, la que nos dio la noticia fue la misma perra que dejó morir a mamá y papá.

 **"No fue tu culpa, Todomatsu".**

Me lo repetía hasta el cansancio mi hermano, ahora esposo.

 **"Si yo no te hubiese convencido de hacerlo esa vez, todo esto..."**

 _-Choromatsu-niisan siempre se culpó por todo, somos unas basuras._

Ellos solo querían que fuéramos felices, jamás pensé que nos fuera a costar tanto.

 _-No puedes dormir otra vez ¿verdad?._

 _-No preguntes lo que ya sabes._

 _-¿Entonces te dejo en el incómodo sofá o te llevo de vuelta a nuestro amado futón?_

 _-Ya voy ya voy._

No negaré que he sido muy feliz al lado de Choromatsu-niisan, hemos hecho de todo, hoy en día nadie sabe que somos hermanos y estamos felices por eso. Si alguien pregunta por el parecido solo decimos que es una extraña coincidencia.

Desde niño siempre supe que la manera en que quería a mi hermano era diferente a la de los demás, nunca llegué a pensar que terminaría entre sus piernas ni mucho menos casados.

Disfruto cada momento a su lado y juntos hemos superado cada obstáculo en nuestras vidas.

Los bastardos que asesinaron a mis hermanos se están pudriendo en la cárcel, aquellos que solían ser nuestros amigos han desaparecido de nuestras vidas, Totoko se topó con nosotros una vez.

No nos reconoció pero pasamos de ella y sus intentos de conseguir un marido pronto.

 _-Todomatsu._

 _-¿Si?_

 _-¿Eres feliz a mi lado?_

 _-Claro que si._

 _-¿Seguro que no te arrepientes?_

 _-Jamás lo haría._

Bueno, al menos ahora la atención de Niisan es mía y no de Nyanchan o cómo se llame.

Supongo que ahora si podré dormir tranquilo, después de tantos años.

 _ **"Te amo"**_ -Susurramos ambos antes de caer profundamente dormidos-.

* * *

 **Hola babys, les traigo sangre y lágrimas. Tenía ganas de escribir un ChoroTodo pues me gusta la Shipp y casi no hay de esos dos. No tenía planeado algo triste pero bueh, esto fue lo que salió.**

 **Espero les guste y no me maten por lo angst(¿).**

 **Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía. Los amo a todos bye.**


End file.
